A Messed Up Family
by TheKillerEscaped
Summary: Another dabble set, this time featuring the Avengers (and a few small cameos and AU's!) chapter 1: 1-10


_Another set of drabbles, this time for my recent obsession, The Avengers!_

**1-10**

**1-Food**

Ever since the Battle of NYC, the Avengers had made it a habit to go out for Shwarma on days they were all together.

**2-Daddy**

When Natasha said she was pregnant, there was mixed reactions. Thor and Tony where elated, they were already planning on spoiling the child. Bruce, Steve and Coulson where happy for them; Fury congratulated the couple (but was, _furious_, at losing one of his agents to maternity leave). Clint, well he woke up in medical after he fainted and hit his head. He was going to be a _father_.

**3-Movie Night**

It was a running gag they had. Whoever brought the scariest movie that scared the most of the Avengers would get a prize. Clint had shown '_Paranormal Activity'_ as a joke. Natasha once made them watch a '_Saw_' marathon; uncensored. Tony almost won with '_Psycho (1960)_' but majority fell asleep because of the mission beforehand. It was still a tradition to this day.

**4-Light**

He had to admit, the light blue shine that Tony's arc reactor emitted was a comforting sight. It meant he was alive, and well. If one was asked what they thought scared Captain America most, they would say he was fearless. He was _Captain America_, after all. But if there was one thing that scared the man most, it would always be the times that light died.

**5-Love**

Everybody had someone. Clint and Natasha where currently raising a Child _and_ being super-secret assassins, _at the same time_. Thor had Jane, both currently in Asguard getting ready on the arrival of their second child. Steve had Tony and their adoptive son, Peter. Bruce thinks he's the lucky one though. He has Coulson all to himself.

**6-**_**Oublier **_

Tony was in France when he got the call. It told him Cap. Steve Rogers had been shot while on the front lines at the Gaza strip. Tony, the kind of guy he was, dropped everything (resulting in a very angry ). Of course, by the time he got there, the super soldier was already half way healed. When the deadly calm question was asked he replied very sheepishly. "I forgot my shield at the Tower."

**7-Family (AU)**

The new children at the S.H.I.E.L.D Orphanage for the Specially Gifted where inseparable. Every person who worked there knew that. But it was a new employee that tried to separate the youngest (five year old Bruce Banner) from his brothers and sister for a bath. This had immediately brought upon the wrath of the two eldest (twelve year old Steve Rogers and ten years old Thor Odinson). Needless to say all new employees were briefed on the special connection of the children, now dubbed the Avengers.

**8-Dumbfounded **

Natasha was on a mission when their 14 year old daughter came home slamming doors and stomping up stairs. Clint set down his _Stark pad_ and told his 8 year old daughter to continue her coloring. When he reached his daughters door he knocked calmly. "_Go away." _ "C'mon Catnip, talk." "_No_" Clint shook his head. _Girls, you never know with them_, He thought. "Why not?" "_It's a boy problem._" His hand hovered over the knob. "You're like, fourteen! Do I need to start bring my bow when I drop you off?!"

**9-Protective**

Bodily harm came swiftly to people who hurt one of the Avengers. They were a family, a big, messed up family. You have business with one, you get the whole set. Once, a horde of paparazzi descended on the science bros, asking and shouting and taking pictures it was the usual until some idiot asked "_so are you really a fag?!_' Bruce, however, answered "If you ever ask such an _idiotic_ question to my friend _again,_ _I will_ _**Hulk out**_" needless to say, the crowd ran for dear life.

**10-Lonleyness (**_**lack thereof**_**)**

Every morning, he was surprised. Surprised everyone stayed with him after everything. Not even Pepper could deal with him any more. But here they were, in the newly named Avengers Tower, everyone. And Tony found, this is what real happiness was. Having people who would not judge you, and your every move. He felt for the first time in his _entire life_, what was only described to him. He felt needed, he felt _loved_.

_**Notes:**__ Who knows who Peter and 'Catnip' are? Cookies if you do._


End file.
